


1. Magic Flower Pollen & Nectar

by blank_lotto



Series: Blank’s archives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe- Royal Researchers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Pounding With Cock, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Pollen, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Theo, Slightly - Freeform, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Unrealistic Sex, ass pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_lotto/pseuds/blank_lotto
Summary: Holton and Theo are magical researchers at the royal court. Inseparable duo meets pollen = sex.Unsaid feelings, fantasies and kinks all come trueRead to find out





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this is my first work on Ao3, hope you liked it. This is of Holton and Theo, my Original Characters. This story might be an AU or might just be a oneshot thing, who knows. However, I definitely do plan to make this pairing in to an ABO fic :) Hope you enjoy this story!

Holton and Theo were both magical researchers in the esteemed royal court, due to their workaholic nature, the both ended up in a situation... 

Both were excited to research on the newly obtained flower the knights had brought back from their recent excursion to the east, so much so that they were the only ones left the entire building when everyone else had left for home for the one week summer break the staff had. Holton and Theo were known as the undefeated duo ever since they entered the royal court, they immediately clicked upon meeting each other and conversed as if they had been long lost friends. 

The experiment went successfully up till the moment where the flower suddenly burst open, releasing it’s pollen and spilling its nectar onto both of their faces. Even though they were wearing goggles, they still breathed in the pollen, and the nectar spilled onto the bottom half of their faces. Both of them were surprised by the sudden burst that some of the nectar made its way into their mouths. Holton was the first to react, quickly sealing the flower back into the package it came in, rushing to open the windows as wide as possible to hopefully let the pollen out, so that they might not get infected by whatever that is contained in the pollen. He grabbed Theo’s hands as he was standing there, completely forgetting what the procedure was, and led them back to his sleeping quarters to disinfect themselves. But it was too late...

The pollen was very potent and the nectar had been swallowed. Theo was the first to get affected by it, hardly resisting the fire burning in his veins, he slammed his lips against Holton’s just as they made it into Holton’s room. 

“Wha—“ 

“Please...I need it...give it to me...”

Holton was shocked at first, but a second after Theo kissed him he felt the reaction in his veins. His blood getting warmer and warmer, flowing straight to his cock. Need thrumming through his entire body, muscles coiling and tightening, readying himself for what is to come. The need to dominate the one that was pressing flushed against his wide and muscular chest was pounding in his head, almost taking control over his whole body. It took him whatever control he had left to not slam Theo against the closed door and start giving him a real good fucking. 

Theo’s face was flushed with redness, pink ears poking out from his almost platinum hair, jaw loose as his mouth started to water and his breaths came out in short pants. He was confused when he could feel something wet secreting from his behind, his cock leaking but he could care less, he was more concerned over what was at his hole. Thoughts linking to the state they were both in, he came to the conclusion that it was due to the pollen or whatever the flower gave out. 

“Holton...i’m already sooo wet..”

Theo whined as he pressed his groin onto Holton’s very own hard nether regions. His hands splayed against Holton’s chest as Holton’s arms naturally made its way around Theo’s slim waist. 

“But…you don’t want this Theo, are you sure you want this? Are you sure this is not the pollen and nectar talking?” Holton asked Theo as he cupped his face, concerned for his friend. 

“Yes, Holton! I’ve been fantasising about this very moment for the past two years, almost every night, i would imagine you pounding into my hole, taking me over, claiming me as yours. I’ve never gotten the chance to confess, but i’ve always wanted you..” Theo sobs as he gave up even more of his control to the sexual tension in his body, he remembered every night, every dream, each time he fucked himself on his fingers, thinking about Holton, his big, strong body that could possibly break his own. His thought about how big Holton’s cock would be, knowing his build, it would be quite big. 

Holton grunted as he dived into the spot where Theo’s neck met his shoulders, suckling on the spot as he nosed and started feeling his way on Theo’s body. Holton slipped off both their laboratory coats as he kept his lips locked on Theo’s shoulders. Theo tilted his head to give way to Holton as he closed his eyes and gave into the sensations that were drowning his entire body in, moaning as he did so. 

When Holton was done sucking hickeys onto Theo’s neck and shoulders, decorating them as his pale skin started to bloom with red. Holton slowly led them towards his own bed, pushing both of then and taking small steps as he locked onto Theo’s lips. A slow but steadily growing need was tempting Holton to give into these instincts to completely take Theo . As much as he wanted to, Holton wanted to please Theo as much as he could, without ever hurting him. And even though they never had feelings towards each other, Theo obviously had but Holton was pretty much an oblivious brick wall, they were both giving into the aphrodisiacs that were contained in both the pollen and nectar. 

“I want to make you mine...you would be so full after this, my little Theo..”

Holton’s voice dropped an octave lower, voice chocolatey smooth, causing Theo to moan at the thought of feeling full of Holton’s come, penetrated on his cock. 

The both of them started to strip, Theo pants and Holton grunts as they fumbled to get their clothing off of their bodies. Theo was faster and as Holton was getting his boxers off, he pushed Holton onto the bed, moving them so that they were in the centre of Holton’s king sized bed. 

Theo bent down towards Holton’s cock, pulling the waistband of his boxers and sliding them off himself. Holton’s cock sprang out, like it has been suffocating all this while. It slapped Theo on his cheek, leaving a trace of precum. Holton’s cock looked angry and fierce, veins many veins running down on the sides, it was red with a slight purple hue to it, the very tip steadily leaking precum. It has more than what Theo expected, it was bigger, thicker, with a slight curve to it. It made his mouth water. He felt his asshole pumping out another load of slick as he nosed at the base Holton’s cock near to where his pubic hair was, inhaling the dominating scent of his. 

“Look at you, so greedy for my cock, my little cock slut...” Holton chuckled darkly when he saw Theo salivating, eyes locked onto what’s right in front of him, moaning and bending his spine, pushing his ass further into the air. 

Theo moaned at the name Holton had given him, “yes..i can be your very own cockslut, yours only..” 

He then took a long lick from the base of Holton’s cock all the way to the tip, pressing into the tip and licking as much precum as he could and swallowing it. The taste of it was delectable. Then almost immediately, he was already taking all of it into his mouth, quickly eating Holton’s cock up never once gagging on it, even though he had no experience in this field. He felt the tip throbbing at the back of his throat, the weight of Holton’s cock on his tongue, blood pulsing through the veins. 

“Never gagging even once...Theo, you are made for this”

Holton commented and Theo keened at the praise. Holton slid his fingers through Theo’s sliver hair, gripping it tightly as Theo’s head bobbed up and down, he was trying his very best not to slam his hips against Theo’s mouth, trying not to hurt Theo as much as possible. 

Once thinking that it was enough, Holton pulled back Theo’s head, lifting him entirely off his dick, and pulled him up to his chest. Theo let out a high pitched whined because he wanted to taste more of Holton’s cock and was confused as to what Holton was doing. He stopped as he felt Holton’s fingers trail down his body, cupping his smooth round globes and spreading them to find what’s inside. 

Holton was surprised and smirked inwardly as he felt wetness on Theo’s hole, dripping wet like the cumsult he is. He circled on the entrance, spreading the slick even more before pressing in, heat enveloping his finger. He slipped in and out, watching as Theo’s mouth part slightly, moans spilling out from his mouth. Holton could feel Theo’s cock rubbing against his hips, 

“Look at your own little cocklet…how cute, but how much could it do?” Holton snickered as he felt the small cocklet rubbing against his own, the difference between the two was vast. 

Theo moaned as face bloomed with shame after hearing Holton. By that comment, he knew that Holton was completely dominating him, in almost every way. He felt Holton’s thick fingers sliding in and out of his hole, slowly adding more fingers as he scissored his hole. Theo could hear the squelching of his own slick as Holton tugged at his rims, spreading him wide open, prepping him for what’s to come. He felt Holton’s fingers sink deeper, and deeper into his hole, wiggling his way around, exploring his ass, until his finger slid past that ball of nerves, his prostate and Theo jolted, pleasure sent straight to his spine. He knew that Holton knows that he found his prostate, and Holton’s fingers kept circling around his prostate but never actually rubbing onto it, just stringing Theo on that little pleasure he felt.

“I can’t take it anymore...Holton..” Theo whined for Holton to stop and Holton finally pulled his fingers out, but Theo was left with nothing to clench on in his hole, feeling empty and needy. 

Ignoring the weak feeling in his muscles, Theo pulled himself up and hovered over Holton’s cock, before sinking down slowly on Holton’s cock. 

“Look at you, so pretty...like you were made for my cock..” Holton grinned as Theo sank down onto his cock without resistance. Theo keened at the praise, eyes rolling back as the pleasure flooded through his entire being. 

The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filled entire atmosphere. Theo’s pants came out short, choked back as he was putting all his effort into moving up and down against holton’s large cock. Holton’s cock was rubbing against his walls, sending wave after wave of pleasure thrumming through his entire body, so much that Theo could feel it all the way at his fingertips. He could feel the stretch that the thick girth Holton’s cock had, stretching his hole all the way, rim tight and red from the friction of Holton’s cock. The very tip penetrating and violating his hole every single time, the mixture of his own lubricant and Holton’s precum mixed in his asshole, lubing up his passage way so that Holton’s cock slid in and out smoothly with obscenely wet sounds, that were enhanced further by each slap of skin on skin. 

“Haa..you’re....so..big..haa....filling me up...to the brim!”

Holton’s cock twitched when he heard that, grinning knowing that he could satisfy his hungry little Theo’s needs.

Theo had to take every ounce of energy in him to not falter and keep his thighs moving, no matter how much they were already trembling, causing his whole body to shake each time he lifted himself. His hands gripped the strong and muscular body beneath him for support, drawing ragged breaths from Theo. 

“More, please give me more...I want to you to stuff me full of your come.. impregnate me.....daddy!” 

Holton cock twitched even more as he heard the name Theo had called him, he never knew Theo was so kinky. 

Theo could barely hold himself up anymore as his whined and keened, glazed eyes pleading Holton. His little cocklet bouncing up and down along with him, the pleasure each time it was slapped against skin spiralled through Theo, leaving Theo begging for Holton take over him. All this while, Holton’s big and rough hands were already on Theo’s hips, gripped tightly to the point where they were almost bruising Theo’s perfect pale skin, assisting him each time he lifted himself before letting gravity do its work and letting Theo slam down on Holton’s cock. 

When Holton felt Theo slowing down, he leaned Theo against his chest and flipped them around, without pulling out. He then pressed a kiss on top of Theo’s cute nose. His hands on each side of Theo’s head as his bigger built and height completely dominated Theo in both ways. 

The steadily growing need that was running through Holton all this time had finally reached its peak and he could not take it anymore. Holton pounded into Theo, ramming his cock all the way into Theo, reaching into the depths of his hole, cock sliding past Theo’s prostate. He dragged his cock out, until his tip was all that was left in Theo, he then slammed back in, fucking Theo into nothingness. He grunts grew louder with each pounding, Theo’s walls convulsed around him, squeezing his cock, pleading for him to fill him with his load. Each time he pushed back in, the slick that Theo had been steadily producing kept overflowing out from his hole, creating the skin around that area so wet, so much that it started to pool on the bed beneath them.

Theo could feel Holton’s big cock all the way back at his throat each time he rammed himself into Theo. The pleasures from his hole being fucked roughly was sent zigging all over his skin, all the way to the tip of his fingers and toes. His prostate was being stimulated each time Holton’s cock slid by it, but never really hitting it. His arms splayed stretched out to the sides, gripping the sheets so as to cope with the large amounts of pleasure that overwhelmed his sensors. Theo was struggling to even moan as Holton’s rough fucking left him with little time or energy to make a sound. All Theo was doing was letting his mouth hang open as his panted heavily, eyes rolled back as the pleasure left him senseless. 

Holton moved slightly so that his cock was hitting at different spots in Theo’s hole, trying to find his prostate. When Theo jolted and started moaning loudly, Holton knew he had hit the jackpot. He remained in that position and mercilessly pounded onto his prostate, sending endless waves of pleasure through Theo’s body.

The pleasure Theo was feeling from his prostate being abused was stimulating his senses so much that his could feel himself reaching his climax almost coming.

“I-I’m going to…haa…to..cum…haa…daddy!” He whimpered out, struggling to keep himself from floating away.

“Go..ahead…baby boy” Holton said in between grunts, fucking his hole as hard as could, balls slapping Theo’s bottom, turning his pale ass bright red as his hole was being violated. 

Taking all the sounds in, the stimulations from his hole being destroyed, his little cocklet bouncing in between them, the wet squelching from his hole, all these stimulations turned Theo on even more. Sooner or later, Theo reached his climax, letting out a high pitched whined and moan, come spurting from his little cock, painting his pale chest in white. It was one of his most pleasurable release ever, he came so hard that his come reached spilled onto the corner of his lips. His eyes rolled back as all he could focus on was Holton’s cock still pounding his ass. 

Theo was so overwhelmed by the sensations that he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes,

“It feels..so..gooddd daddy…” Theo started to slur, his world spinning and all he could feel was the cock shoving up his asshole. 

When Theo came, his hole tightened, gripping Holton’s cock even further. Holton felt himself loose his steady pace and became more loose, just fucking aimlessly to reach his own climax. He could feel something at the base of his own cock growing, preventing him from ramming all the way into Theo’s hole. He looked to where they were connected and surprised to see something similar to a knot! It was a knot! Holton knew it was the pollen and before he knew it, it was sucked into Theo’s hole. Theo felt it. He felt something growing too, something that just kept stretching his hole even further. After being overstimulated after his own release, Theo could not say a word and just took it all in, he looked up at Holton with unfocused eyes and saw his expression contort in pleasure as he just kept on pushing. When that thing finally made its way into Theo’s ass, he felt it press directly on his prostate, stimulating him even more and causing him to come again. Holton was surprised to Theo letting another load out, and felt him squeezing around him again. This time, Holton could not hold it back and he came. 

Holton’s come painted Theo’s inside with white, it kept flooding into him, filling him up. Theo felt Holton’s come making his way into him, expanding what you would call his womb. With the warmth of Holton’s come in his stomach and the movements on his prostate as Holton was riding is orgasm out, Theo came again as the stimulations were too strong. This time, it was so overwhelming, Theo shut his eyes and he blacked out. 

Holton saw Theo came for the third time, and soon after Theo stopped moving, only his body twitching occasionally. Holton immediately reached to cup Theo’s face and called out his name, but he couldn’t move much as he was still coming. After a minute or two, he saw Theo’s eyelids flutter as he let out a moan. 

When Theo came to, he could feel Holton’s large cock pumping out come, it felt like his seed was growing thicker by the second, growing more heavy in Theo’s stomach. He let out a big moan as he felt his stomach distend ever so slightly, but at the same time still growing ever so steadily. 

“So full…Holton daddy..” Theo whined out.

“I never knew you were so kinky, Theo. Or should i just call you my baby boy?” Holton replied as he was still coming in Theo.

“Yes, call me baby boy, i like that. You’re still coming daddy, when will it stop? I already feel so full..” Theo slurred slightly as he watch his stomach inflate, feeling the churning of Holton’s come in his stomach. 

As soon as he said that, Holton’s cock let out one more final spurt, a huge one at that. It made Theo burp, tasting Holton’s come on his tongue. 

“It just stopped baby boy. You look so beautiful, round and like you’re ready to give birth.” Holton growled as his hands rubbed on Theo’s inflated stomach, feeling the stretch of his stomach muscles.

“Do you think i would, daddy Holton? The pollen is really something else right? It made me secret slick, made you knot me, who knows what it could do?” Theo let out another burp as he thought of all the possibilities. 

“Then let’s research together, shall we? Let’s see what happens after a few weeks Theo.” Holton carefully laid down beside Theo as they were still connected by Holton’s knot, scooping him in his bed and brought up his covers over them.” 

“Yeah, we should. You know what i said earlier? I truly like you Holton, would you please give me a chance?” Theo leaned back against Holton’s chest. 

“Of course i would Theo, you were my most trusted friend and now let’s move onto the next level shall we? And next time you wouldn’t have to fantasise about me anymore, let’s do it together. “ Holton wrapped his arm around Theo’s inflated belly and pulled him closer. 

“I’m so glad Holton.” Theo said with a smile in his voice.

“Go to sleep now Theo, you came three times, you must be tired.” Holton snuggled into Theo’s silver hair, rubbing his belly before slipping into deep sleep, while still being connected to Theo.  
Theo hummed and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of being filled and Holton’s cock still in his ass. With Holton’s warm body right next to his, Theo had no problem falling asleep, especially after having one of the best orgasms of his life. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of whether to put watersports into that part where Holton's knot finally slipped into Theo's ass and pressed against his prostate. Theo could have felt so much pleasure and the pressure of the knot was pressing against his bladder. He had no control so he just released his urine, letting another zig of pleasure through his veins. Butt i didn't want them to sleep on urinated sheets so i decided not to. Oh well! Next time perhaps.
> 
> Keep in tuned to see more of Holton and Theo!


	2. Good Morning Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

Holton woke up with his dick still stuck in Theo's hole, clenching and never letting go of Holton. In all honesty, Holton was not surprised at what the pollen had done to their bodies, changing them ever so slightly. He wondered if the effects would be lasting, because he clearly is enjoying himself. 

It was still dark out and Theo was still sleeping soundingly in Holton's hold. 

As Holton nuzzled against Theo's nape, his body moved and Theo's hole was just so tight it made his cock hard. On top of that, the blazing lust from last night flared in his veins again. With this, Holton manoeuvred both of them carefully so that he was behind Theo on his knees, cock still lodged tightly in Theo's hole. Theo laying stomach down, head tilted to one side, and still sleeping. His ass perked up at where he and Holton were connected. 

Holton bent over Theo and let his hands run up and down Theo's curved body, sucking hickeys on Theo's shoulder blades. Holton started to pull out, hands gripping Theo's hips. It was so tight but still so wet. He watched hungrily at where his cock was slowly sliding out, Theo's rim pink and swollen, his cock raw sliding out slowly, wet from Theo’s insides. Using his thumb, he rubbed at Theo’s rim, sliding around the swollen flesh, feeling how good Theo had been used by him the previous night.

He pulled out until his head was the only part left in Theo's hole, then slamming right back up his ass, walls still tight. Like this, Holton kept ramming into Theo's ass, slick pouring out each time. He let the rhythm carry him away, pulling in and out of Theo. 

When Holton fell into rhythm, rocking the both of them with each thrust, Theo shuffled and moaned. He blinked, blearily trying to get a grasp of what was happening. He tried to push himself up from his position, neck still stiff, but it was futile as his arms immediately gave way. All of a sudden, it was as if his body woke up, he felt Holton sliding in and out, bringing the sensation thrumming throughout his whole body. The tip of his little cocklet that was already hard was rubbing against the sheets, stimulating him even more. 

It was as if Holton did not realise that Theo had woken up. He was still thrusting into Theo, but his thrust were getting irregular. With a grunt, he poured his release into Theo, come shooting against Theo's prostate, filling and adding onto the load from the night before. Theo's stomach was filled even more, as the come from the previous night was still sitting in his stomach, with the new addition, he came untouched, feeling so round and full. It was only up till now that Holton had noticed Theo moaning, and coming as soon as he came in Theo. 

"Good morning baby boy." 

Holton's husky morning voice was a melodic tune to Theo. 

"Good morning..." Theo hummed in reply, still slightly out of it as he came right after he woke up. 

Once again, Holton was still shooting so much cum, it took him so long to stop cumming and pull out of Theo. He watched the mixture of slick and come, both new and old, slide out of Theo's abused hole, dripping past his balls and onto the sheets. Theo shivered as he felt the warm fluids dribble out of his hole. Holton used his fingers to push it all back in and before he knew it, Theo's gapping hole started to close back up, like it had never been used, but still pink and flushed. 

"Theo...your ass is..closing back up?"

Theo was confused at what Holton meant but then he understood Holton's confusion, since his dick was so big it would have left him gapping. 

"It was probably the pollen that changed my body. But hey, you can fuck my virgin-like hole whenever you want " Theo replied, giggling as he made the comment. 

"I'll take you up on that invitation any time baby boy. Now let's have you cleaned up." Holton smirked as he imagined what he could do with Theo now that Theo had gave him permission. 

Theo climbed up from his position and wobbly stood by the bed. He twisted and tried to look back at his asshole, trying to see if it was really closed. As soon as he saw himself him in the standing mirror at the foot of Holton's bed, he pulled his cheeks apart and could see nothing leaking out from his hole. Deep down, he knew what that meant. 

Holton shifted off his bed and saw Theo checking himself. He grinned as he embraced Theo, rubbing on his still stretched out stomach. 

"That means my seed is all in your body now, baby boy." Holton said proudly as he peppered Theo's nape with kisses. 

Holton lead the both of them into his bathroom, letting Theo step into the bathtub first. He then decided that a quick shower would do, after all, he had something important to clean up. 

“Don’t sit down, we’re taking a shower first. You can have soak in the bathtub later on if you really want to.” Holton instructed Theo. 

Theo was confused but did as he was told to. He remained standing as he waited for Holton to enter. 

When Holton entered, he stood behind Theo and turned on the “rain” feature, letting the water pour over the both of them. He quickly rinsed Theo’s hair with some shampoo and rinsed it off. He did the same for himself, while Theo just stood there quietly, enjoying the warm shower. Holton then reached for the soap and poured a copious amount of soap, spreading on both of their bodies, rubbing it especially carefully into Theo’s skin. Especially around his come-filled stomach. 

Rinsing the soap off their bodies, he turned the shower off. His right hand slid down Theo’s back and slipped into the crack of Theo’s ass while his left hand kept Theo still by placing a firm hold on his waist. 

“Place your hands on the wall and bend forward.” Holton ordered Theo. 

”Huh..?”

Theo did not know what was really going on, but he just went along with it as he felt Holton’s fingers prodding against his rim. 

Holton started stretching Theo once again, scissoring him and widening his hole. It was no surprise that Theo was still lose and could stretch easily. 

”Ngh..a-ah..”

With that, he bent over Theo’s back but did not put pressure against his body. He slid his left arm around Theo’s come inflated stomach. With his fingers keeping Theo open, he slowly added pressure to Theo’s stomach. 

“Relax, we got to clean you up right? So that you can take much more, fresh milk from my cock later on right?” Holton’s voice deeply whispered into Theo’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“Huh—Oh—“ Theo was confused but soon felt it coming. 

“Ohhhhhh...” His lips rounded in an “O” shape, his entire body going lax, with little strength left in his legs, the only thing supporting Theo was Holton’s arm around his waist. At the sound of Theo’s moans, Holton’s cock twitched at the sounds of Theo’s arousal. 

Theo’s spine arched, bending forward as he felt the come all leak out from his hole, the liquid still warm and leaving his system. The white fluid flowed past his balls and slid down his legs. More and more poured out, bringing new sensations to his body, his eyes rolled backwards at the pleasure he felt. 

Holton was still scissoring Theo’s ass, the obscene sounds squelching as he scissored up and down, rubbing against every inch of wall of what he could reach. Instead of using his middle finger, he added his fourth finger, fingers rubbing, sliding in and out, scissoring back and forth, massaging Theo’s hole. 

Theo continued to moan as his ass was being massaged. As the last bit of Holton’s come leaked out, Theo let out a loud moan, 

“Ahh..—oooohhhhh....“ 

His whole body lax, and with this response, he could not hold back his bladder anymore. He shot out a long stream of pee, shooting violently on the bathtub, moaning as he felt his body became loose. 

Holton was surprised as Theo peed while getting “cleaned up”, he never knew it would be such a pleasure to Theo to be fingered. 

He slipped his fingers out of Theo’s hole and let Theo fall onto his knees on the puddle of pee left on the bathtub. At that height, Theo’s head was just right in front of Holton’s cock. By then, Holton’s cock was already fully hard, standing proud with a slight curve. 

Theo had already recovered from his slightly intense release. In front of him to was the red and angry cock leaking with precum right in front of him. It made him salivate.

Without being instructed, he leaned forward to wrap his hands around the pulsing shaft, licking the tip and savouring the taste of Holton’s precum. He hummed as he licked the cock right in front of him like an ice cream. Bit by bit, he took the cock into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowing as he sucked Holton’s large cock. His hands let go of Holton’s cock and gripped Holton’s large and strong thighs, as he took it all into his mouth, tip pressing into his throat. The pleasure he felt made his eyes roll back, moaning at the satisfaction of the cock, heavy in his mouth.

“What a cock slut you are, greedy for my cock huh?” Holton grinned as he gripped Theo’s head, gaining stability as Theo devoured his dick.

The obscene sounds from that little mouth was all that filled the bathroom. Holton could not help but thrust forward, holding Theo’s head tight, he moved back and forth, essentially fucking Theo’s throat. 

It was pleasurable to Theo, Holton fucking his throat that is. He just took it all, he moaned at how well he was being used, just a cock slut for Holton. 

The moan vibrated through his throat and stimulated Holton’s cock even more. It made him groan in pleasure. 

Holton’s rhythm started to falter as he felt close to coming. His thick and wide cock slammed in and out of Theo’s mouth, tip sliding on his tongue each time. Theo loved the taste of Holton’s raw cock in his mouth, precum and all.

“Hold still and keep your mouth open” Holton said as his voice tightened.

He pulled out of Theo’s mouth and pumped his cock a few more times, then came with a grunt, come spurting out of his cock, shooting into Theo’s hanging mouth and filled it up. Streaks of white painted Theo’s face, the warm semen coating his entire face, some made it into his hair. White the absurd amount of cum that Holton had after the pollen, his cum was enough to paint Theo’s body with it. His ejaculate came to a stop with a large spurt, filling up Theo’s open mouth until it was spilling at the corners. 

With his eyes closed, Theo took the thick seed in his mouth and swished it in his mouth, savouring the taste of Holton’s come. He then swallowed it all, gulping it all down with a sigh of satisfaction, grinning as he enjoyed the taste. 

“Truly you are my cumslut, look at you, taking it all so well..” Holton praised Theo as he caressed his face, rubbing in the come on his skin. Theo keened at the praise and gently wiped the come from his eyes so that he could look up at Holton. 

Meeting his eyes, Holton ordered Theo,

“Now clean my cock up.”

Theo took the semi hard cock into his mouth and once again, licked it, sucked it and cleaned it up. 

"Good job, now let's clean you up for real.." Holton said, using both his hands to smear the semen on his face even more, liking the way Theo looked, painted with him, marked as his.

Turning on the shower again, he rinsed the semen and pee off of Theo. With both of them clean and dry, they both changed into fresh clothes, Theo wearing Holton’s clothes, making Theo look small. As they still had the rest of the week left, like the workaholics they were, they went back to research on that specific flower. Before that, they moved all of what little Theo had in his room into Holton's room, both the bed and room were big enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more kinks planned out for the both of them to try, but they are few, so please leave suggestions down below, because i really have no idea. Some i might reject, perhaps because i don’t like those kind of kinks (eg. gang bang, beastality), they just do not sit well with me , i hope you guys don’t mind. I plan to keep the pairings in pairs only. Please understand. Thank you for reading this and look forward to more of my works in the near future!


End file.
